Seven
by Angelhart79
Summary: Kagome tried hard to keep a serious face. The always so stoic, arrogant male was looking downright uncomfortable. How much pride did he had to swallow to have asked her this? She couldn't even imagine... Rated M for suggestive themes! [tumblr micro story challenge](oneshot/drabble)


**Seven**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: humor  
STORY: one shot/drabble  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (for suggestive themes!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This little drabble was written for a tumblr writing challenge. One would be given a number that corresponded with a word and you would have to write a micro story where the word was used in. I have received several and wrote a couple of drabbles. I will post some here as well.

For this little ficlet I was given the number 42. The word was 'savior'.

I had a whole bunch of scenario's in my head for that word, but I decided to be very, very naughty.

Happy reading! ^-^

* * *

"Where are your spouses?"

Sango was the one answering. "Out."

After her answer the demon emerged from the bushes. Kagome tried hard to keep a serious face. The always so stoic, arrogant male was looking downright uncomfortable. How much pride did he had to swallow to have asked her this? She couldn't even imagine.

The two women sat down, but the demon remained standing. His head slightly tilted as he carefully sniffed the air. Kagome giggled at the sight. "Don't worry. They are nowhere near here. They will be gone for at least a day or two."

After a couple of minutes the demon seemed to have confirmed on his own that there was no one around. It was just the three of them in the forest. He didn't sit down, however, but eyed Sango suspiciously.

"You brought the demon slayer. Why?"

"You don't know anything about human women, do you?"

The way he suddenly glared at her, made her swallow. Kagome had meant it as a joke. Apparently the demon did not have sense of humor.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sango had asked Kagome the question, but there was an answer from both of them. Both speaking in unison. Only each one of them saying a different word.

"No." "Yes."

Kagome looked at Sango. "Stay." Then she looked at the demon who turned around and it seemed he was just about to leave. "Don't," Kagome said quickly. "Come on, she can stay. Don't worry. She won't tell a thing. Your secret is safe with us. No one will know. You saved me a couple of times in the past. Let me be your savior for once." When there was a sneer from him she added: "Please? Don't you wanna see Rin happy?" She send him her best of smiles, not really knowing if it would be of any reassurance to the demon, but it was worth a try.

Perhaps it was just enough persuasion for he finally sat down. Kagome couldn't help to admire the elegance of this simple act as he did so. So smooth and even without using his hands for support. With ease he folded his legs and sat down gracefully. Compared to his full demon brother it was like Inuyasha was always pummeling to the ground. With or without 'sit' command.

Kagome cleared her throat and grabbed the small twig she had broken of earlier on her way to this meeting place. She noticed a small grin on Sango's face. And of course that didn't go unnoticed by the demon either.

"You are amused by this."

Sango looked up. "I'm only here to find out if my husband really does know what he's doing."

Kagome laughed at that comment. "Don't let him hear that."

The demon appeared to be amused himself by the answer the demon slayer had given him for there was a slight change in his expression. Kagome could swear he was actually grinning a bit.

 _I don't know how Rin does it._ Seeing the young woman interact with the stoic and prideful youkai was like watching a miracle. And she didn't even had any subjugation beads. Even as a child Rin had the male wrapped around her finger. And now that she was a full grown woman it seemed he was completely whipped. She didn't say that of course. She valued her life too much to make such comment. Considering how he handled comments on his relationship with Rin from Inuyasha or Miroku and how he was not one to discriminate in retribution she wasn't about to push her luck.

"Alright." she let out a sigh. "Let's start with the basics." Kagome placed the tip of her twig in the dirt and started to draw.

"You don't have to draw a woman. I know what a human female looks like."

"Just watch and listen, okay?" She didn't even realize how bitchy that sounded until she noticed Sango's expression. To avoid an argument with the demon she added quickly: "We are more complicated than you think. Really." Kagome saw him raise an eyebrow in some surprised disbelief, but at least he remained seated.

"Alright. Here are your basic erogenous zones. You have one, two, three, four…" Kagome stopped a moment when she noticed both Sango and Sesshomaru leaning forward. Sango sitting next to her and stretching her neck and tilting her head to look over her shoulder. "…five, six and seven."

"There are seven?"

Kagome looked up. "Told you we are complicated."

The once so sculptured face was now frowned in astonishment. Kagome gave him a moment to view her drawing. Next to her there was a "Nice." From Sango.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a smile. "She looks lovely, doesn't she?" She was actually really proud of her drawing. She hadn't been able to use her artistic talents in years, since she had come to live with Inuyasha.

"Not out of proportion. "

"Yeah. Don't you hate that when men draw-"

She was interrupted by a cough from the demon in front of her. His right index finger pointing on a spot on her drawing. "That's one?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome shot him a look. "That's a real important one."

The demon tilted his head. "Ah. I see. I was looking at it upside down."

"Well, yeah… sometimes that helps," Sango chuckled.

Kagome swallowed the laugh that wanted to escape as she saw the raised eyebrows on the demon's face above the widened eyes. She cleared her throat once more before she spoke again.

"Well, most guys will go one, two, three and head straight forward to seven and make camp."

"Inuyasha…?" Sango carefully asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Kagome muttered.

"I assume by your reaction, that is wrong."

"Well… it does get you there…"

"Sometimes," Sango filled in.

"Sometimes," Kagome repeated. "What you actually wanna do is take your time. Hit them all. And you wanna mix them up. You wanna keep them on their toes."

"Oh, toes!" Sango suddenly shouted, but then she noticed Kagome and Sesshomaru looking strangely at her. "For some people…"

"Alright. You could start out with a little one. A two. A one-two-three. A three. A five." Kagome shifted her legs a bit and Sango shot her friend a strange glance. "A four. A… three-two. Two. A two-four-six. Two-four-six. Four. Two. Two."

Sango was doing a double take between Kagome and the demon. His eyes were widening a little more with each number. Kagome's eyes were closed now and she wasn't even pointing anymore with her twig.

"Four-seven. Five-seven. Six-seven. Seven. Seven. Seven. Seven, seven, seven, sevensevenseven. Seven!" Leaning back there was a silent 'seven' uttered by Kagome's lips while her fingers formed the number.

There was a long silence between the three. For a moment Sango believed the demon would just drop dead. He had stopped breathing and was looking at the young miko like her head had just fallen off.

Kagome moved her hand through her hair and sat herself more upright again. Her face a slightly flushed and with a unsteady breath she said: "Well, there you are."

* * *

Credit for the used script in this ficlet goes of course to the creators of the serie 'Friends'.

You can find gifs of the scene and a link to the scene on YouTube on my tumblr blog.

I always wanted to do an Inuyasha thing with this hilarious scene from 'Friends'. But I never thought my mind was capable of fitting Sesshomaru in here.

I hope you enjoyed it all.

Reviews are most welcome ^-^


End file.
